


The One With the Distraction

by mikkimouse



Series: Tumblr Fics [63]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, M/M, Writer Derek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-20
Updated: 2017-02-20
Packaged: 2018-09-25 21:29:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9845750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mikkimouse/pseuds/mikkimouse
Summary: Based on the prompt “I haven’t written anything in weeks because you’re so damn distracting. Stop that!”





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [WhoNatural](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhoNatural/gifts).



> Originally posted to Tumblr [here](https://mad-madam-m.tumblr.com/post/144512880065/because-omgsterekplease-is-a-wonderful-person-who).

It’s the last straw.  


Derek’s been patient with his roommate’s best friend. Very, _very_ patient, because Scott himself is fairly quiet, keeps things clean, pays his rent on time, and makes some truly excellent tamales. In fact, the only real strike against him as a roommate is the fact that his best friend is _Stiles_.

Stiles, who sweeps through their apartment like a hurricane and is twice as distracting. Stiles, who flops down on their couch like he _lives_ there and sucks on drinking straws like he’s teaching lessons on giving blowjobs. Stiles, who never stops _moving_ and never stops _talking_ , who comes over even when Scott’s out and proceeds to ramble to Derek about whatever comes to mind. Derek’s heard monologues about everything from the history of salt to why certain verbs are conjugated the way they are to what was wrong with the latest Marvel movie.

Derek has a deadline at the end of the month and he hasn’t written a word in two weeks because of _Stiles_.  


Now the man in question is lying on their couch, chewing on a straw and giving a running commentary on the the TV show currently playing low on Netflix, like the show's dialogue would somehow be more distracting than his rants about it.

Derek slams his laptop shut and stalks across the room. He yanks Stiles’s drink out of his mouth and punches the remote, silencing the television.

Stiles flails into a sitting position. “Dude!”  


“I haven’t written anything in _weeks_ because you’re so damn distracting,” Derek snaps. “Stop that!”  


“Stop what?”

“Stop... _everything!”_ Derek shouts. “Stop talking, stop moving, stop watching TV, stop sucking your damn straws like you need a dick in your mouth--”  


Stiles gapes at him. “Like I _what?_ “

Derek plays back what he just said and his face heats at his choice of words. Shit.  


The surprise on Stiles's face melts away, and he fucking smirks. "Why Derek, is that your way of saying you want _your_ dick in my mouth?"  


Derek stalks back to his computer, his ears burning the whole way. Maybe he does, but Stiles sure as hell doesn't need to know that.  


_It would shut him up for a few minutes,_ his brain supplies unhelpfully.  


He's typed maybe two sentences when Stiles leans over his desk, that smirk still in place.  


"Tell you what," Stiles says. "Finish the chapter you're on, and I'll see about a _reward_."

He waggles his eyebrows. It's stupid and ridiculous. It does not make Derek less attracted to him.

Derek clears his throat. "You know, that idea isn’t really _less_ distracting."  


"Hm." Stiles taps a finger to his cheek. "Well, maybe we should do it first, then. Get it out of the way so you can concentrate. It's just a blowjob. It won't take that long."  


He spins around and walks right back to Derek's bedroom like he owns the place. Derek stares after him, still not quite believing his ears.  


"Are you coming?" Stiles yells.  


Derek looks at his computer and debates how much work he'll be able to do, knowing Stiles is in his bedroom and waiting for him.  


He shuts the laptop.  


***

It's not just a blowjob.

***

Two hours later, Scott gets home and finds them half-naked in the kitchen eating cold leftover noodles and sharing kisses between bites.  


Before Derek can say a word, Scott punches the air and cheers.

"Fucking _finally_. Boyd owes me twenty bucks."  



End file.
